


velvet curtains and sly smirks

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Pole Dancing, Riding, Rimming, Vibrators, i hate myself for doing thsi, jongin in thigh highs yes please, only using stage name for like two times, rich ass kid chanyeol, soft chankai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: It's Chanyeol's birthday and as a present, Baekhyun pulled him from his warm bed to go to a club where the most exquisite dancer performs who'll be his present for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 4am and chankai did this to me, thank you to these [pictures](https://twitter.com/cloud9palette/status/945972896115048448) that took away my sleep. +i have no knowledge of pole dancing and well, you can already see in this fic i limited it ha ha ha... i also refrained from getting too kinky lmao i'm a whole mess. also, have a happy new year.

Chanyeol doesn't like surprises, especially when it involves a lot of drinking in a club full of arrogant and _old_ people gawking at the strippers on the stage, their eyes feasting on each silver of skin the dancers are showing little by little. It's his birthday and he hates Baekhyun for dragging him here and leaving him for a man drinking in bar. That little shit told him that one of the dancers are going to be his present tonight and Chanyeol hopes he doesn't have to kill Baekhyun after tonight.

He’s finished drinking and ready to call his driver when a new and heavy beat started, the stage lights are now dark violet and a man emerges from behind the velvet curtains.

He’s wearing nothing but a see through white nightgown with only black boxers underneath, his hair glints like a shade of silver in the lights and his eyes are slightly hidden by his bangs but his lips are slightly parted before he licks on his bottom lip as a tease.

The dancer starts moving his hips slightly to the beat and a sultry voice of a woman starts singing, he walks in a line on the edges of the stage and a lot of people throw their cash at him. He puts one hand on the pole and moves forward to grind his front on the pole, letting his upper body bend backwards, head lolling back to expose his neck and sharp jawline.

The music continues on and the dancer teases with his small movements until the climax of the song happens and he _slut drops_ , his hands running up the back of his thighs as he stands up. He looks over his shoulder before giving the audience a smirk, disappearing behind the curtains.

Chanyeol is fucking sold. He wants that man.

After the dance, Chanyeol orders one more drink and promises to ask for the dancer afterwards. He's halfway done (also half hard in his pants) when a shadow looms over him, he looks up from his glass and it's the spawn of hell— the amazing dancer earlier.

“I heard that it's your birthday,” the dancer sits down next to him, looking up at him from his eyelashes, smiling coyly. “I’m yours until your birthday finishes.”

Chanyeol takes in the dancer next to him, he feels like he could bend him over and fuck him senseless but he wouldn't do that because he's not out of his mind- yet.

“Look up.” he manages to breathe out, fingers gently grasping the dancer's chin before ghosting his thumb over the sparkly and plump lower lip. “You have very nice lips.” he looks up to see the dancer's eyes hooded and already looking at him.

“What's your name, pretty dancer?”

“They call me Kai but you can call me anything you want.”

Chanyeol continues staring, Jongin's eyes are blue due to the contact lenses and his eyelids are dusted with light sparkles. he hums before pushing his thumb past the dancer's lips and pressing down on the slick tongue. Jongin's eyes fluttered shut as he sucks lightly on the thumb, tongue wetting it until Chanyeol pulls his thumb back with a pop.

“Let's take this to somewhere a little more private...?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Unless you want a lap dance right here, Chanyeol.” Jongin smirks, eyes dancing with mirth.

“I'd rather have you alone with me.”

Jongin stands up and beckons him with a finger, Chanyeol follows.

Jongin pushes Chanyeol down gently on the couch, a hand sliding down Chanyeol's chest, “What do you want, birthday boy? Do you want me to dance for you on the pole or on you lap?”

Chanyeol does like watching Jongin dance on the pole but he wants to watch him up close.

“A lap dance would be very much appreciated.”

Jongin chuckles before moving away to the start the music, it gives Chanyeol time to gawk a little at his ass and notice that Jongin's wearing a smaller size of the boxers and it hugs his ass wonderfully.

The dancer walks towards him slowly, prowling, pinning Chanyeol down the couch with his eyes. He slots a knee between both of Chanyeol's before using his hands to pry his legs open, shooting him a smirk when he sees the prominent bulge in front of Chanyeol's pants. Well, no one can blame Chanyeol.

Jongin turns around and sways his hips to the slow and sensual beat, hands coming up above his head after running them on his hair. Chanyeol's hand itches to touch the small waist, up to touch the dancer's nipples just to test if they're sensitive. Jongin then, puts both of his hands on Chanyeol's knees and drops slightly before moving back to let his ass be appreciated, he wiggles his assets a few times before promptly sitting on Chanyeol's clothed erection.

Jongin wants to moan, he wants to tell him how good it feels that he’s big but he settles for breathing heavily through his nose.

Chanyeol doesn't push down the groan from escaping his throat, watching that ass work on his lap, the waistband of the boxers move up and chanyeol knows that the fabric is now caught between Jongin's cheeks. He lets Jongin grind down on him before giving a thrust of his own, his ears perking up at the sound of the dancer gasping in surprise.

Jongin looks over his shoulder, “You can touch if you want.”

And Chanyeol wouldn't say no to that, he gently grabs Jongin's hips, making the dancer still his movements. Chanyeol holds him in place before grinding up at Jongin's plump ass, he plasters himself on Jongin's back and his hands wander on the thick thighs before squeezing and sighing, letting his eyes close for a moment to savour the feeling.

A pair of hands clutch on his own before he feels Jongin grinding back down to meet his thrusts. Chanyeol registers everything and they look like they're literally having sex with clothes on and it's one of the best things that only only existed in his dreams but now a sexy dancer with the name of Kai is on his lap and everything is real.

One particular thrust made Jongin arch his back and his head lolled back on Chanyeol's shoulder, he's gasping for breath and his eyes are closed.

“Chanyeol.” the dancer moans, pressing his lips on the shell of Chanyeol's ear. “I wanna suck you off."

Chanyeol resists the urge to growl, he nods, reluctantly letting go of Jongin.

Jongin isn't sure why the fuck he's breaking the rules. But Chanyeol's hands, voice, and _oh god_ the possibility of his dick being the best dick Jongin will ever get his mouth on is too tempting to let it pass.

He sinks on his knees in front of Chanyeol, immediately unbuckling the belt and pulling them down with the help of the other man. Jongin salivates at the sight of Chanyeol's cock, standing proudly with precum glistening on the head. And he lazily gives Chanyeol a sly grin because he did all that.

“Don't smile at me like that or I might ruin your throat, baby.”

Jongin shudders at the thought, he wants that.

“I want that.” he voices it out, leaning forward to give a teasing lick on the slit. “But let me taste you first.”

Chanyeol will forever keep the memory of Jongin's mouth sinking down on his cock while he looks up at Chanyeol, his hand stroking the base where his lips couldn't reach. His mouth is wet and warm, Jongin starts bobbing his head slowly, warming up. Chanyeol wants to laugh in disbelief when Jongin lets his cock poke on his cheek, it's obscene but also cute. He gives Jongin's hair an appreciative pat and the dancer starts sucking him off earnestly.

Jongin continues on for a while before he lets the cock rest on his mouth, it feels so heavy and he feels so full. He hums around the cock to hear Chanyeol hiss, Jongin looks up again before swallowing and his own cock throbs when Chanyeol's eyes roll back in pleasure. He takes Chanyeol's right hand and make it grip on his hair, Chanyeol raises an eyebrow to ask if it's alright to move and he blinks two times. Chanyeol grins at this.

Jongin closes his eyes to feel the slide of Chanyeol's thick cock on his mouth, he's content with this and he could probably fall asleep while sucking this perfect dick. His eyes snap open when Chanyeol spoke.

“You look beautiful dancing but you look incredibly gorgeous with my cock in your mouth.”

Jongin whimpers, Chanyeol hit a kink he's always wanted someone to indulge him.

“Oh, you like being praised?” Chanyeol chuckles, a thumb running over Jongin's cheekbone. “I'll praise you over and over, Kai.”

Then Chanyeol starts fucking his mouth and all he can do is drop his jaw and take it, he keeps his eyes open as he looks up at Chanyeol whose eyebrows are furrowed and his breathing ragged. It’s a _very_ hot sight.

“You look like a fucking angel, baby.” Chanyeol grips on his hair tighter, “Your mouth feels like heaven.”

Jongin moans around the cock and can't help the tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as Chanyeol's tip hits the back of his throat. He digs his fingers on Chanyeol's thighs, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of his jaw aching and throat being abused.

“I'm gonna come, baby. In or out?” he slows down his thrusts.

 _Oh fuck_ Jongin loves getting come on his face, another kink and Jongin whimpers desperately as he pulls off Chanyeol's cock.

Chanyeol strokes himself while Jongin licks at the slit of the crown, “please, please, come on my face, Chanyeol.” his voice is a wreck and this sends Chanyeol over the edge. His come landing on Jongin's tongue before they shoot on the cheeks and chin. Chanyeol bites down his lip when Jongin swallows the come and continues licking the sensitive tip, “Stop, baby.”

Jongin stops but not without sucking one more time, Chanyeol's legs jerk as he hisses in oversensitivity. He uses his fingers to collect the white streaks on Jongin's face to feed it to him and he attentively sucks on the fingers and swallows down everything.

Chanyeol lets his fingers stay inside the dancer's tongue, and Jongin sucks on them like he already misses his cock. He looks down to see that Jongin's still straining in his tiny boxers.

“You haven't taken care of yourself.”

“It's alright.” Jongin says, still licking on the tips of Chanyeol's fingers, “I’ll do it later.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, pulling him up to sit on his lap, “I want you to come, angel. What do you want me to do?”

Jongin flushes and it's pretty, he ducks his head down but Chanyeol lifts his head up with a hand on his jaw, “It's okay, really. I shouldn't...”

“I won't get out of here until you come.” Chanyeol leans in and whispers, “I promise i'll make it better.”

Jongin squirms, he never asked for anything back.

“Okay...” he clears his throat, “You can do anything to me.”

“Anything?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, bend over.” Jongin’s breath hitches “But first, let me take those boxers off. It looks painful, baby.”

“It hurts a little.” Jongin admits, biting his lower lip.

Jongin stands up and lets Chanyeol take off the most offending piece of clothing.

“You're leaking.”

Chanyeol positions him to lean his arms on the arm rest, he squeezes the exposed ass and hums, he's shaved all over to Chanyeol's delight. 

“I’ll eat you out, okay, baby?”

“O-okay.”

Jongin released the breath he never knew he was holding until Chanyeol placed a tentative lick over his hole, he's already close to coming just by the thought of someone nice enough to get him off and eat him out— it's been years since someone has done that.

He let out a choked moan when Chanyeol starts touching his cock and pushing in his tongue.

“Chanyeol, please.” he breathes out.

Chanyeol gives his cock a squeeze before lapping up his hole, insistently pushing his tongue in and out. Jongin presses his face on his forearm, biting when Chanyeol spits and continues eating him out. It's wet all over his hole down to his balls and Jongin's so close, his moans getting high pitched, when Chanyeol pulls away. He cries out but Chanyeol hushes him, pulling him on his lap once again, “Come here.”

Jongin follows, resting his forehead on Chanyeol's shoulder while his arms loops around his neck. He hears something tear open and then there's a wet finger entering him, he moans lowly. He's glad that it's lube and not spit because he's not looking for pain right now or an ache tomorrow.

He rocks back on the long fingers and soon enough, there are three prodding on his spot and he's pleading _moremoremorepleasechanyeolplease._

“So beautiful,” Chanyeol whispers on his cheek, “You're still so pretty falling apart in my arms.”

“Yes yes yes.” he whines, biting at the skin gently. “I love your- _ah!_ fingers and t-tongue, Ch-Chanyeol.”

“Touch yourself, baby.”

Jongin reaches a hand down and strokes two times in time with Chanyeol's fingers ramming inside his hole before he comes on his stomach with a shout. His legs trembling in effort to hold himself up, he whimpers when Chanyeol pulls out his fingers with a wet squelch.

He pants on Chanyeol's collarbone, comforted by the arms circling around his waist to let him sit down on properly on Chanyeol's lap. 

 

It takes a while before he calms down at the sound of Chanyeol's humming in his ear, “Thank you.” Jongin mumbles.

“Thank you too, Kai.”

“It’s Jongin.”

Chanyeol hums.

“It’s my real name.

“Jongin sure is a prettier name than Kai.”

“Cheesy.” he sighs, nosing Chanyeol's jaw. “This is the only time I... I had let someone... you know.”

Chanyeol sets a small space between them, hands on Jongin's hip, staring straight in his eyes, “Do you regret it?” his eyebrows meet.

“I don't know...” Jongin closes his eyes for a brief moment, “I might freak out a little later but maybe not.” he smiles genuinely at Chanyeol.

“I'm glad.” Chanyeol feels his heart flutter dangerously but he knows it's still too early to acknowledge this small piece of adoration. “I want to see you again, Jongin.”

Jongin giggles with a blush on his cheeks and that's the answer Chanyeol needed.


	2. sunlight and giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a year later after Chanyeol met Jongin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i saw [this](https://twitter.com/cloud9palette/status/950035352420405248) picture and my mind turned mushy from all the sweet things chankai can do.
> 
> i love you _bij_ this is also for you who laughed at me saying 'i'm suddenly an alpha female' and i still do want to growl.
> 
> jongin is ruining my life ♡

Half a year later, Chanyeol finds himself happier since his reckless teenager life and it's because of his boyfriend, Jongin, who has caught his heart ever since he started dancing in the dim lights. It may have been lust that have driven Chanyeol to Jongin but now it's how Jongin falls asleep in the middle of reading or when he's beaming up at Chanyeol after receiving something he really needs or when Jongin accidentally spills coffee all over the carpet and it reeked coffee for two weeks.

He's often with a lapful of a sleepy Jongin who wears his oversized hoodies that slip slightly off his shoulder because Chanyeol's broader, he doesn't complain though, when he can always give him a kiss.

Chanyeol doesn't hold Jongin down, he lets him still continue his job but made Jongin promise to continue college since he stopped for a year. Jongin then, refused many times when Chanyeol begged him to move in as a roommate but not as boyfriends if Jongin thought it was too early. He only accepted the past month where midterm just started and Chanyeol force fed him because he wasn't eating, Jongin's taking care of himself now.

Back to the present, Chanyeol quietly enters the penthouse and didn't bother turning on the lights before heading towards their shared room. He noticed the stillness of the room after he took a shower, jumping when the lamp flickered on, “I've been waiting for you.”

Jongin's hair is a mess but that doesn't make him look any less beautiful, Chanyeol crawled on the bed, “You don't have to. you'll always wake up next to me.”

“Mmm, okay.” Jongin cuddles close to him, face resting on Chanyeol's neck.

 

Some days, it will be Chanyeol who waits until Jongin comes back from work. The dancer will come home sometimes with glitters on his hair and face, pouting at Chanyeol while he sits on the counter to let Chanyeol wipe his face.

“How was it?”

“They missed me.” Jongin giggles, toying with the collar of Chanyeol's sweater. “Got a lot in my bag today.”

“That's good. Do you like it?” Chanyeol smiles softly when Jongin cups his cheeks.

“Of course, I like being on stage. I stopped taking requests and some got dramatic with it but Yifan threw them out.”

“That's good, I don't like sharing.”

 

There are also times when Chanyeol would take his day off to spend time helping Jongin memorize and also distract him when he gets really frustrated at one point.

He watches as Jongin walks around the living room holding a book and mouthing the words as he reads, Chanyeol remembers being too focused in college for his dad even if his mom told him to slow down but the weight of the expectations were too heavy. Chanyeol didn't want to disappoint and now he doesn't mind those days being filled with books and the random strangers he spends his lonely nights with.

Chanyeol looks up from his laptop when Jongin yelps, the latter lies down on the floor and huffs out a laugh.

“You okay?”

“Yep.” Jongin sits up, his glasses are crooked but his smile is blinding.

“Come here.” he wraps his right arm around Jongin's shoulders and kisses his forehead, “There, I kissed the pain away.”

“Stop being cute... Thanks.”

Jongin clings on to him while he continues doing his work, humming when the dancer intertwines their fingers over his shoulder. Chanyeol's halfway done in his spreadsheet when Jongin kisses his neck, “Let's take a break.”

Taking a break means Chanyeol gently pushing him down on the bed and coaxing Jongin's mouth open with his tongue. He always wants to make Jongin whine and whimper, always gentle with his touches that can make Jongin spill everything he wants Chanyeol to do with him. 

“Chanyeol.” he whispers as Chanyeol bites on his toned stomach, “Hurry up a little.”

Chanyeol shakes his head 'no' but gives him a smile when Jongin bucks up his hips as soon as Chanyeol pulls off his sweatpants, he blows at the pink tip of Jongin's dick just to see it jump.

“Hyung, please.”

That earns Jongin a mouth on his dick and three fingers sliding in and out of his hole, Chanyeol lets Jongin fuck his mouth a few times before he pulls away to take the condom on the nightstand but Jongin grabs his wrist, he flushes more if it was even possible before he spoke.

“I- no condoms.”

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol kisses his knuckles, sucking a tip of one finger.

“Yes.”

They stop for a while because Jongin took an interest in stuffing his fingers in Chanyeol's mouth and Chanyeol can't help but indulge, he licks between two fingers, sliding them up and down. He sucks until his spit is running down Jongin's wrist, he gags when the dancer pushes his fingers further but Chanyeol just moans with a cant of his hips.

“Chanyeol, can I...” Jongin licks his lips, eyes darting between Chanyeol's lips and eyes. “I want to...”

Chanyeol hums around the fingers, his right hand lightly playing with Jongin's belly button and down to his pubes.

“I want to finger you, hyung.”

Jongin pulls his fingers away to let Chanyeol speak, “Okay.” he perks up at that and Chanyeol chuckles at the cuteness.

 

They switch places and Jongin stops breathing for a second because Chanyeol is trusting him to do this and he looks very handsome even like this, he presses his cheek on Chanyeol's knee and whines because he has legs for miles.

“Come on, Jongin.” Chanyeol sighs, stretching his arms above his head. A few bones crack and they both laugh.

Jongin coats his fingers with lube, warming them up while he sucks a few hickies on Chanyeol's thighs. To distract Chanyeol from the finger on his hole, he happily sucks Chanyeol's cock when he moans lowly.

“Another.”

He obligues, adding more lube and scissoring his fingers after a while and chokes when Chanyeol's hips jerk, “S-sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Jongin kisses the jut on his hip, “How does it feel?”

“Good.” Chanyeol grinds back to the fingers, panting softly. “More, Jongin.”

Jongin can't focus on anything other than the flush on Chanyeol's cheeks, neck, and chest; the way his eyes flutter closed and his mouth slicked with spit. He believes that Chanyeol is much sexier than him even if the latter disagrees.

“Fuck, hyung.” he bites his lip, moving his hand faster. Chanyeol squirms in his hold, hands clutching the bedsheets while whimpering Jongin's name.

“Stop, stop, stop.” Chanyeol exhales harshly when Jongin pulls his fingers out. Jongin gulps when his hole clenches around nothing.

Chanyeol reaches under the bed to reveal the shoebox containing their (Jongin's) sex toys, he picks out Jongin's favorite vibrator before flopping his back on the bed and handing it to Jongin, “Put it on, I'll let you fuck me. I'll do you after.”

Jongin nods, his hair flopping on his forehead. he lets Chanyeol control the vibrator, whimpers when it starts buzzing on the second lowest setting, “Okay, I'm ready.”

Seeing Chanyeol arch his back is the most sinful Jongin has ever seen in his life, his neck is exposed with Jongin's marks all over and his held back moans are just trying to trigger Jongin to come. He holds on to Chanyeol's wide hips as he thrusts, harder when his boyfriend moans _more,_ Jongin almost fell on Chanyeol's front when the vibrator was moved to the highest setting.

“Fuck _hyung_ i'm gonna come— fuck.” he sobs on Chanyeol's neck, hips jerking at the vibrations nudging his spot.

“Wait, baby. wait.” Chanyeol pants, taking off the vibrator and pushing Jongin up, “On my lap, I wanna see you.”

Jongin ends up on the same spot: his hands gripping Chanyeol's shoulders, moaning shamelessly as Chanyeol whispers praises on his ear and fucking him harder while bruising his hips. His cock leaks pathetically between them but the brushes of it on their stomachs and Chanyeol filling him up deliciously made him clamp down on Chanyeol's cock before finally coming all over. Jongin whimpers when he feels Chanyeol fill his insides with thick liquid, he wants to go again— just to know the feeling of pushing Chanyeol's come all over him but he's tired.

They take a shower together where Jongin keeps on squeezing Chanyeol's ass because they're cute and he wants to apologize, maybe. Chanyeol retaliates by running a finger on Jongin's crack, pushing lightly on the puffy hole before playfully smacking one cheek.

“I just remembered i have been working on a new routine.” Jongin mumbles sleepily. “I want to show you.”

“Of course, but first, nap time. Then study. Then seduce me.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

Turns out, Jongin wearing Chanyeol's shirt with glasses on as he dances to a slow RnB song is actually the best and worst look. It makes Chanyeol want to pounce on Jongin and rut on his thick thighs until he comes all over them. He bites his finger when Jongin moves his hips to the left and right while messing up his hair slowly, the way he does that movement just shows how small his waist is.

Chanyeol does end up losing composure and fucking Jongin's thighs.

“You should wear thigh highs.”

“That just might be a great idea.” Jongin boops his nose with a finger, eyes twinkling in delight. “But I'll dance in it only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [jongin dancing in the end](https://twitter.com/cloud9palette/status/950026247932755968)

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
